


Schatzi

by ButWhatIfImagines



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cutesy, Domestic, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 23:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16464689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButWhatIfImagines/pseuds/ButWhatIfImagines
Summary: You’re (finally) back from a long-haul mission, and your lover has been missing your presence.





	Schatzi

**Author's Note:**

> _Burly male reader who usually comes off as cold and indifferent is a huge cuddly teddy bear behind closed doors and likes to cuddle, preferably with Angela on top. Please and thank you!_
> 
> Cross-posted to our Overwatch imagines blog on tumblr.

You pushed open the door to your shared quarters with a long-suffering sigh. It felt like it had been _weeks_ since you’d seen Angela—because it had. Her head popped around the corner, and your chest felt warm as a broad smile spread across her fine features.

“ _Schatzi!_ ” She called, rushing down the short hallway to greet you. “You’re back!” She threw her arms around your neck and you spun her about to the sound of her delighted laughter. When you set her on the floor again, she had to lean up on her toes, and you had to bend down to kiss her, but you were happy to do it. The kiss was brief but tender, and you quickly wrapped her up in your great arms. It felt good to hold her like that—it felt like you were keeping her safe.

She gave you an enduring squeeze before she stood back, cradling your face in her hands for a long moment. “I missed you,” she sighed, and you couldn’t help your chuckle.

“I missed you, too, Ang,” you murmured, pressing a lingering kiss against her golden crown—her hair smelled faintly of something astringent, and it was oddly comforting. The sound of her sigh was long and drawn out, though clearly happy as she looked at you with such longing that you felt a twitch in your chest.

“Oh, _schatzi_. I was supposed to review some research papers this afternoon, but now that you’re back—”

“Hey, I’m not going anywhere for a while, now,” you insisted, patting her cheek gently. “I’ve got some post-combat leave, and I don’t want to take you away from you work. I’m back now, so I can be patient.”

“No,” she insisted firmly. “The papers will still be there later, too. You and I so rarely get a chance to be together these days, with everything at Overwatch escalating so frequently. I haven’t seen you in weeks. Don’t I deserve a little downtime, too?” She was pouting, and you couldn’t help your smile.

You thumbed over the plump shape of her bottom lip, and leaned down to kiss her. It was slow and smouldering, and she grabbed at your broad shoulders with a soft whimper. You were already getting to her, and that fact made you a little giddy.

“Well,” you drawled, licking your lips as you leaned your forehead against hers. “I suppose you _do_ deserve a little downtime. What did you have in mind?”

She tapped the end of your nose with a mischievous smile, and leaned up to give you a quick peck. “I am owed several weeks of cuddles that I have thusly missed out on because of your work,” she said, hands on her hips in mock annoyance. “Do you still remember where our bedroom is?”

You scooped her up in your arms with a chuckle. “I’m not sure I do, Angela. Maybe you can help me out?”

“Oh, _schatzi_ ,” she sighed fondly. “You really are hopeless.”


End file.
